


A Kiss, My Friend

by Rosalita



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: kissemdanno, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalita/pseuds/Rosalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loses track of Danny in the chaos of a gun fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally posted at the LJ community, kissemdanno. It has been revised and retitled. The title comes from What Love Can Do by Bruce Springsteen.
> 
> Thank you, m_lasha for the beta work.

Steve’s plan for the day is this: Follow up leads, arrest people, sucker Danny into doing the resulting paperwork, and finish it all off by relaxing with his team over a couple of rounds of Longboards. It is elegant in its simplicity, but even simple plans can go awry.

What he doesn’t plan on is getting involved in a gunfight with drug dealers in a warehouse down by the docks. When it all goes south, Danny is right beside him, displaying his ability to multitask by cursing Steve for not waiting for backup, firing his weapon in the general direction of the dealers, and ducking the bullets that are whizzing around their heads.

Punctuating his rant with an accusatory sigh, Danny says, “Cover me.” He leaves the “you idiot” unspoken for once, but Steve can still hear it, and it’s pretty unfair. It’s not his fault that these morons started shooting at the sight of a badge. He was only planning to ask questions. Who needs backup for that?

While Danny weaves around boxes, moving into position for a better shot, Steve quietly calls for backup and tracks Danny’s movements amidst the smoke and the gunfire and the shouting. Steve tells himself that knowing where your partner is in this kind of chaos is crucial, and that’s true. It’s also true that Steve feels better having his eyes on Danny and he doesn’t necessarily want to examine why this is in the middle of a gunfight.

Minutes can seem like hours when people are shooting at you with intent to kill, but it’s not long before Chin and Kono show up with the SWAT team in tow. Now, there’s even more smoke and gunfire and shouting. And in the chaos, Steve loses track of Danny. One moment he can see a flash of Danny’s blue shirt and shock of blond hair; the next, cops are flooding into the building with guns blazing and smoke bombs going off, and he can no longer see Danny. All he can do is hunker down, keep firing, and pray that Danny hasn’t been hit.

The shooting finally stops and the smoke clears, and the SWAT commander is asking him questions that Steve can’t hear over the pounding of his heart. There are bodies on the floor, he doesn’t see Danny anywhere, and all he really wants to hear is Danny yelling at him because it’s his fault that Danny’s tie got dirty or something. He waves off the SWAT commander and asks a passing cop if she’s seen Danny but he only gets a shrug and a weird look in return.

His breath catches when he spies a blond haired man lying on the floor, obviously dead. But the man is too tall to be Danny and the relief nearly staggers him. For a moment, he just stands there, eyes closed, trying to steady his breathing. He doesn’t know when Danny became essential to his life, but he does know that he’s been looking for him for years. He just didn’t know he’d been looking until he found Danny that day in his father’s garage. And he’s damned if he’s going to lose him now.

Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes, he finds Chin standing in front of him, glancing back and forth from the blond haired corpse to Steve. He smiles, knowing and sympathetic, pats Steve on the shoulder and says, “He’s over there, brah.” With a jerk of his thumb, he indicates a spot at the opposite end of the warehouse. “He’s okay.”

Steve nods his gratitude and barely notices the look that Chin and Kono exchange. His eyes are on Danny as he heads straight for him. Danny’s cuffing one of the drug dealers, and the crumb makes what must be a smartass comment because Danny slaps the guy upside the head and shoves him in the patrol car.

Danny calls out, “Next,” but by then Steve is within reaching distance and he snags Danny by the elbow. “Take over, Kai. I’m being pulled into a meeting,” Danny says to a nearby cop with a touch of irritation, but he allows Steve to drag him into a secluded corner of the warehouse.

Steve looks around to make sure no one can see them, but it’s more for Danny’s sake because he doesn’t actually care if the whole damn Honolulu police department sees them. He pushes Danny against the wall and crowds him, bringing their bodies flush.

“What is up with you, man?” Danny starts, but Steve doesn’t let him finish. He presses his lips against Danny’s and licks his way into the mouth that parts under his onslaught. Danny moans into the kiss, and it’s the sweetest sound that Steve has ever heard. Then Danny’s hands are in his hair and he’s kissing Steve back like it’s the most important thing he’s ever done.

Steve gets lost in Danny’s lips, in the softness of the hair at the nape of his neck. He skims one hand down Danny’s body to lightly palm his erection.

With a gasp, Danny pulls back, lips swollen and eyes wild. “Are you nuts? What am I saying? Of course, you are.” His grin is affectionate and he softens his voice. “You know we can’t do this here.” But he sounds as if he’d like nothing better.

“Right,” Steve says. “You’re coming home with me.”

Danny’s hands slide down Steve’s biceps as he gently pushes him away. “This kind of thing usually work for you, Smooth Dog?”

Steve nods his head smugly at the obvious tenting in Danny’s pants. “Seems to be working now.”

The skin around Danny’s eyes crinkles when he laughs and waves vaguely at where the surviving drug dealers are being put into patrol cars. “Why don’t you go over there and practice your Miranda reading skills? Give me a minute, huh?”

Steve shakes his head, crowding Danny again. He places his hand on Danny’s jaw, delighting in the tickle of stubble against his palm. “I’m not letting you out of my sight again.”

“Yeah.” Danny’s breath catches on the word. “Okay.”

It started with a kiss. It lasted the rest of their lives.


End file.
